herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nolan Hayes
''Nolan Hayes ''is the main protagonist of the 2013 drama-thriller film Hours. He was played by the late Paul Walker (in one of his final roles) Biography In 2005, before Hurricane Katrina strikes New Orleans, Nolan Hayes, rushes his wife Abigail Hayes to the emergency room as she is in labor five weeks early. The doctor explains to Nolan that his wife gave birth to a baby girl but lost her life in the process due to liver failure. Nolan refuses to accept her death and is in grief. The baby is then put in a neonatal incubator to stay alive so she can be healthy when she grows. In other words, she needs to be attached to the ventilator for the next two days before she can breathe on her own. The only problem is that the hurricane is beginning to flood the hospital and the ventilator can't be moved. When the hurricane becomes too strong, everyone in the hospital, including the doctors and nurses, evacuate the building, leaving only Nolan and his baby (that he names Abigail, after her mother) in the empty hospital. One of the nurses promises to bring back help and leaves, because Nolan is unwilling to abandon his baby. The power then goes out and Nolan is forced to find a way to keep his baby alive. Somewhere in a room, he finds a metal box that has a handle to crank around to manually charge the battery on the ventilator. He also finds some more I.V.s for the baby to keep her nourished, and some food and drinks for him to stay alive as well. The charge on the incubator is very short and only lasts up to two to three minutes, and with each charge the battery life gets shorter. Using only that amount of time, Nolan tries to juggle trying to get help outside of the hospital and rushing to help his baby before her timer runs out. Sometimes, Nolan sits down with his baby and tells the story about how he met his mother, to help keep himself preoccupied. The two met after stopping a bank robbery together. After this, Nolan finds a stray dog hiding in the hospital and takes care of it. He names the dog Sherlock while also having illusions of talking with his late wife. Nolan also goes to the rooftop to find helicopters flying around the building. When he tries to signal one, criminals distract it by shooting at it, demanding to be rescued first. This leaves Nolan furious, but he has to return to his daughter to charge the battery before he can do more. Nolan manages to also find an ambulance on a flooded street outside. He tries to signal for help on a walkie-talkie, but has no time to complete the distress call as he has to return to the room to charge the battery. Nolan also attempts to find a spare battery, but has no luck. After running back upstairs and charging the battery, he returns and finds a generator in a flooded basement room, but it is ruined from water, and almost electrocutes him. Nolan barely returns to the room in time to charge the battery again. Despite being awake for over 36 hours without power and running low on food and his hand being cut from cranking the generator, Nolan continues to come up with more clever ways to charge the battery, such as using his foot and later a rod. He also plays games with Sherlock like playing fetch with him and sharing his lunch meat given to him by one of the hospital cooks. Looters then start to break into the hospital and steal food and other items or drugs. One comes in Nolan's room and tries to steal food but gets attacked by Sherlock, who runs him off. Nolan later realizes that this man had killed and robbed the nurse who was bringing back supplies, like she earlier promised. Since he hasn't slept in almost two days, Nolan takes a shot of some adrenaline to keep himself awake and two more criminals later break in the hospital and try to steal drugs to get high with and sell. When Nolan finds that they are both armed with guns, Nolan takes two shots of the adrenaline and sneaks up on one, injecting him with it and giving him a fatal overdose. Nolan than takes his Marlin 336 lever-action rifle and surprises the other thug, who has discovered his baby. Nolan shakes his head "no" while holding the rifle on him, trying to get him to leave his child alone. When the man pulls his gun on Nolan, he is shot and killed. Nolan is now so exhausted he cannot crank it with his hand any longer. Nolan has to use both his hands to slowly crank the handle, but breaks it off accidentally. Nolan's attempts to fix the machine fail, so he gives his child mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to keep her breathing. Before he can do any more, Nolan then passes out from shock, stress and exhaustion. Nolan then hears the ventilator beeping; it is running out of batteries. However, he is too weak to get back up. Nolan accepts that he is failed his child, but two paramedics arrive, find Nolan and drag him out. When Nolan wakes up, the rescue men hear his baby crying and run off to find it. Abigail has finally learned to breathe on her own. The paramedics give Nolan his baby and two embrace, with Nolan crying tears of joy as they are brought to safety. Trivia *This father of the year charged the battery at least 1280 times. That's over 5200 cranks on the generator handle! *This was one of Paul Walker's last roles, he passed away after a car accident two weeks before this movie was released in the USA. Film critic Steve Pulaski said: "if only I knew when watching Hours I was watching one of the last performances by a great actor." Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Symbolic Category:Guardians Category:Lethal Category:Nurturer Category:Lawful Good Category:Vengeful Category:Selfless Category:Obsessed Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Genius